1. Field
The present invention relates generally to systems for delivering fluids, and more particularly to systems for dispensing fluid cosmetic products.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluid products are typically stored within containers. For example, fluid cosmetic products are often stored in bottles and the like. A container may be used in conjunction with a dispensing unit and a diptube to provide controlled dispensing of the contained fluid product.